Mushroom Kingdom
The Mushroom Kingdom is a kingdom near Shyguyland and the Koopa Kingdom. It is the largest country on Plit, directly ruling over 9 million square miles of land and indirectly ruling everything else but the Koopa Kingdom and Dinosaur World. It ended in 2020 and was replaced by the Mushroom Republic. Flag The current Mushroom Flag was designed by Toadsworth in 2001. It consists of a sign meaning, "No Koopas," a picture of Princess Toadstool, and a picture of Mario punching the Koopa. For some reason, Mario's face is pixelated on the flag. National Anthem Do the Mario! Swing your arms from side to side, come on let's go come on do the Mario! You got it! Swing your arms from side to side, come on let's go come on do the Mario! Just like that! History Mushroom People discovered how to farm around the 2nd millennium BC, but they sucked at it, so they started seizing land and food from other countries. They declared war on the Koopas around 667 AD over the usual land disputes, and developed technology to try to defeat them, but the Koopas have always been four steps ahead of them. In 1985, they learned how to use the car and electricity. Also, Peach Toadstool became the princess, and Mario and Luigi ended up making the Mushroom Kingdom a match for the Koopas. Of course, they won before, but now the Koopas were actually afraid and lost claims to places in Dinosaur World. After an internal conflict between the gay Mushroomers and the stupid Mushroomers, their society actually started to improve. They then started a trade war with Hyrule, which they lost, and sided with the pures during the Form Wars. After the Form Wars ended, the monarchy started to lose power, and many Mushroomers decided to trade with the Koopas. Soon after, the kingdom was hit especially hard by the Poopocalypse. Finally, in 2020, Luigi overthrew the Toadstools and established a democracy. Government The Mushroom Kingdom is an absolute monarchy ruled by Peach Toadstool VIII. Mario is the general/military advisor, and Luigi is the agricultural and technological advisor. Toadsworth is the aid of Princess Toadstool and the ruler of the capital city of Toad Town. Demographics The exact population of the Mushroom Kingdom is difficult to determine. Every few decades, what little bureaucracy there is in the Kingdom will try to undertake a census. However, this always fails, because everyone in the country has the same last name, "Toad", causing mass confusion. As of 2010, foreign analysts place the population of the Mushroom Kingdom anywhere from 150 million to 240 million. Science and Technology There are only three scientists in the Mushroom Kingdom: Elvin Gadd, Stone Luigi, and Dr. Mario. Luckily, Luigi and Gadd are great at their jobs. However, due to Dr. Mario's incompetence, the average Mushroom life expectancy is only 44 years. National Defense bombs the kingdom and suffers only minor repercussions.]] The Mushroom Kingdom never had good national defense, but they pretty much gave up on it entirely after the arrival of Mario and Luigi. Now, they don't even bother training their soldiers, who usually surrender immediately when attacked. Their soldiers don't carry guns, either, and even if they did, they have no stores of ammunition. They do have some nuclear missiles and a reasonably accurate targeting system for them, but they turned out to be duds during a confrontation with Hyrule in 2009. Law .]] In the Mushroom Kingdom, most things that are illegal in other countries are either legal or encouraged, including murder, fraud, Magic Drugs, rape, and destruction of property. You also won't find police officers anywhere, except at sporting events. The kingdom lacks freedom of speech, and insulting or merely disagreeing with royalty is punishable by death. There is no freedom of religion, either, and Koopaism and Judaism are strictly prohibited. Using certain races such as Koopas, Goombas, and Ukikis as slaves is also legal there. Calendar The calendar used in the Mushroom Kingdom is based around the year 1985, when Super Mario Bros. was released. For example, 2013 corresponds to 28 after Mario Bros, or 28 MB. Don't ask me why they chose that instead of the actual arrival of the Mario brothers in 1977. Regions *Grass Land *Isle Delfino *Koopahari Desert *Giant Land (the most disputed area of the Kingdom) *Sky Land *Iceland *Iced Land *Warp Land Category:Countries Category:Islands Category:Places Category:Kingdoms Category:Mario Places Category:Non-USA States Category:Plitean Countries